


Still Here

by Aszter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Lance, Fluff, Langst, M/M, blind!lance, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aszter/pseuds/Aszter
Summary: During a mission against the Galra, Lance was hit with a beam that destroyed his vision. No longer able to become a sharpshooter like he wanted to be, Lance starts to feel even more out of place than before.Keith has always sneaked glances at Lance. Now that Lance can't tell when Keith stares, he takes his chance.





	Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> Lance will be learning how to 'Sword Dance' (later in the story) but really I don't know anything about it.This is just my version of it for the sake of the story. So I'm warning you now in case you may take offence to it.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The purple glow grew closer and closer towards my face. I tried to move out of the way but I was too slow. The beam broke through my helmet and that's when everything went wrong. For a moment my eyes burned so badly that my whole body clenched in pain. Then as I uncurled, my face was numb. I couldn't feel it. I opened my eyes but, it was still dark. I touched my eye gently to check if anything blocked my vision but there was nothing. My heart raced painfully in fear.  _No, no, no this can't happen. This can not happen. Why can't I **see**?_  Clawing at my eyes I desperately hoped to see again. Sight was the one thing that let me be  _me. The team's Sharpshooter._ _I can't shoot_ _blind_ _. I earned my place on the team. I can't lose that._  

Blasts and explosions went off around me. Someone was screaming. My stomach dropped. My heart stung when I realized that was me. That ear shredding voice was mine. I stopped scratching at my eyes. My fingers were covered in my own blood. My eyes are bleeding but I can't feel it.

"Lance! Hunk! What happened?" Shiro's concerned voice broke out from my shattered helmet. I tried to speak but my throat was scratched from the screaming. Instead Hunk answered for me.

"Not good Shiro. I don't think he can see. We _have_ to get him back to the ship." Hunk explained quickly. He was breathing hard from protecting me. I wanted to thank him but I could only gasp. The pain was coming back. The back of my eyes- if they're still there- feels like a bunch of hot needles, burning and stabbing. 

I tried to get up in order to escape but, without my sight my balance was off. I tumbled and fell. I threw out my arms in hope to catch onto  _something_. 

"Woah! Lance I got you." Hunk managed to catch me and draped my arm over his shoulder. He started leading me back to his lion. _His lion..._   _Oh no. Blue._

Who will pilot her now? Allura? She's strong. Better than me, but I _don't_... I don't _want_ that. Blue understood me and I understood her... Then again, Allura may understand Blue more than I ever can. After all I'm just the seventh wheel in the end. I couldn't even be the team's sharpshooter. 

 

What use do I have now?

**Author's Note:**

> So that's just the preview for now! :D  
> I hope you guys like this so far. I know this is not much but I just wanted to get this started and continue building off of this as I go.  
> Also the point of views will switch between Keith and Lance throughout the story so don't worry, it wouldn't be all Langst.  
> So thank you so much for reading this and if there's any mistakes, tell me!


End file.
